


讳莫如深

by mould



Category: tajomaru - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mould/pseuds/mould
Summary: 养成调教！未成年人sex！rape！极有可能令您心情不悦:)并非为了车而车。如能接受请↓





	讳莫如深

那个傻小子说得没错。

换上靓丽的衣服，肮脏外表确实能被改变。

这次尤为特殊。明橘色胯裤被草率弃置一旁，下士的嫩柳色直垂甚至未来得及被允许褪净，便遭一杖击中裸露在外的小腿。

紧实木质与皮肉碰撞发出闷闷声响，小腿登时红肿一片，樱丸吃痛地跪跌在地。

“又与田山家次子试刀了？”

老人的滞赘身躯下蹲，一把扯过下士束于脑后的发辫，凑近蒙了薄薄汗液的白皙颈侧轻抽鼻翼：“真臭。”

那双浑浊到难辨黑白的眼睛快贴上脸来，樱丸连连吞咽口中不断分泌的津液，所吐出的每个字都细细打着颤，拖在喉咙里千回百转恨不得漾出点勾人婊子意味：

“失...失礼了...大人...”

纤长五指依附上发间收紧似鹫爪的皱缩枯肢，讨好性地以骨节相蹭。

从小就这副德行，被肏得痛或深了贴在自己怀里呜呜咽咽，忍不住眼泪时便侧头乖乖用手臂拭了，以免打湿自己的内衬被杖责第二次。

足利义政也见到些野猫野狗，长得实在漂亮就差遣侍从带回家洗刷干净，平日里清闲了才逗弄会，可从不久留。

樱丸是第一个。

“跟了我这么多年，还是不懂规矩吗？”

一巴掌赏上面皮，他荒芜的眼前几乎能浮现出画面了：下士一定是被扇侧过脑袋，脸上带着清晰红色指印发了狠地仰视自己，尽管不敢作出一丝动静。

孩子毕竟是孩子，当真以为蛰在婆娑泪眼底下的杀意自己看不见。

然而将军倒也乐得如此，容对方在眼皮底下做点小手脚，挤掉同列的侍童、偶尔假传自己的意思清理几个多舌下人，这些权当作不知。可有一次被罚得狠了，屁股里还塞着肉棒就被自己当场逮出藏在手心里的尖锐木签，那时的仓皇才有趣得紧，软着手脚雌伏在身下抽泣一遍遍道饶了我大人。

哪怕那场性事结束后，小东西满身青紫杖印，穴口溢着红白掺半的浊液彻底昏死过去，足利义政还是给他留了口气。

永远只要教一次就能学懂的聪明人，即使兽性根深蒂固也只好锁在骨子里，足够讨喜。

就像现在这样——

“请允许我…”

他即将自行掰开双腿，露出被肏了十几年的湿热粉嫩入口，宛若处子般接纳自己所给予的任何物事。

 

 

开始觉得田山直光是个傻子要追溯到什么时候，好像有些过于难以定义了。

原本只有一二绺发丝垂落为他平添凄恻，但樱丸太过卖力地上下扭动屁股吞吃着男人的阳具，致使满头乌发悉数散在肩头，缕缕相扣缱绻不清。

自这场苟合关系进行了莫约六七年后，将军开始愈发频繁地让他练习如何主动迎合男人。

刚进入田山家那时的灰头土脸被养出细腻白皙，眉梢眼角似乎总熏着层浅粉，瘦弱不堪扶风的身躯也迅速抽条。

足利义政的樱树苗长大了，他双颊飞着情欲灼烧出的红，双臂绵软攀附上老人佝偻的颈背，常年被藏匿于内的雪白腿根磨蹭着另一人松垮斑驳的皮囊。

将军老了。

落到他身上的眼色自然便多了。

那回是他昏了头，竟真想着凭一己之力弑主。本以为终于免不得个死，整个人怕得连习惯性抗拒都忘了一干二净，只竭力扮演好一条小狐狸精，奶着颤抖的甜嗓子将所习房中术完完全全呈现给人看。

在陷入黑暗之前他想都没想过能再次睁开眼。

结果不知感恩的混账被仔细上过药，从头到脚裹了套新装给送返田山府上。

第二天午后他才悠悠转醒，借着窗外投进的天光辨出了自己正躺在田山家次子房里。

屋外明亮勾引了睡得太长的少年。他偷偷掀开条门缝，从里头小心翼翼地探望出去。

今天是个再寻常不过的日子。鸟雀时鸣，微风浮动，松涛沙沙，竹筒戏水挑逗出清泠。

偌大庭院里只伫立着田山兄弟。

他们之间隔了段距离，交谈的声音恰好能落进樱丸耳里。

长子说，以后我们离樱丸远些吧，你昨晚也看到他身上的那些…

他本以为自己不会在乎，相同的待遇他早在足利府上享受过无数次。缩在暗处的少年一点点抿紧双唇，指甲死死嵌进门框里。

可毕竟是他们四人帮的玩伴之一啊。

像是孑然一身赤脚踩过砂石路，从夜幕初临走到晨光微熹，无问来头，不知去处，时至此刻恰如梦初醒发现身陷湖中央。

亦或者，他一直在涉往深水。

“那不是他自己想做的，樱丸不是那样的人。”

次子笑着，所有的天光都跑进那双眼底。少年在那张脸上看到了重叠画面。

漫天樱花里，站在人群最前头的直光同样笑着朝他伸出手。

樱丸，喜欢这个名字吗？

“我相信他。”

他被一双带着温度的手捞上了岸，不停呛水。而那个浑身湿透的傻小子则并肩躺在他身边，大口呼吸着来之不易的空气侧头问道你还好吗。

 

 

田山直光十六岁那年，目睹了父亲奸污自己捡回来的男孩。

他来到父亲房前，抬起正欲叩门的手被一声痛苦远大于甜腻的破碎呻吟制住，跟着是中年男人断断续续的喘息与低语。

那是父亲与樱丸。

哥哥前天的告诫在脑内惊雷般炸响。少年猛地绷紧手臂，掌心被修剪圆润的指尖掐得深深凹陷。

不知怎么，向来性平如水的田山家次子，突然心生暴戾之息。

夜色掩映下，没人能注意到他毫无生气的双眼。少年全身血管突突跳着，强烈的情感流在表皮之下蠢蠢欲动，正在寻找一个合适的时间节点破芽而出。

昏黄烛光透出窗纸碰上他的脸，直光冲眼前略显娇小的朦胧身影抚摸了一下。

一条勾在男人身上的腿首先映入眼帘。他猛抽了一口凉气，瞳孔骤缩。良人本质促使自己转身逃离，可少年的双眼宛如被禁忌所粘黏住，根本催不动脚步哪怕半分。

“我让你很爽对吧…对吧…”

接着是搂住男人肩膊的小臂，那人大半张脸被遮住，从他的角度只看得到粉似初樱水光潋滟的湿润眼角。

“太有做婊子的天分了…夹这么紧果然是被开发得太彻底吧…”

男人换了个姿势，撇下少年无力的双臂撑直上半身。

鲜艳红痕叠上暗色旧伤，落梅在雪地里摔得粉身碎骨，溅出数捧滚烫。

窥探者一颗心被上涌气血烧得化了个干净，黏腻锈色淌得满手都是，再别提懵懂一说。

他打开门，遭父亲狂暴训斥后又活活捱了用上十成十力道的一巴掌。

所幸，他们被垃圾一样丢了出来。

直光眼前的混沌同周身茫茫环境融为一体，他死命甩了甩脑袋过去背起光溜溜的樱丸，深一脚浅一脚地往住处迈去。

他们头顶没有月光，傻小子摸黑脚滑了三次差点没把人和自己一块摔了。

 

 

肏到最后，老人罕见地将下士压在了身下。

阴茎整个挤进甬道，滋出咕啾咕啾响亮水声。耻毛刮搔着红肿穴口，身体里冒出的痒意愈发显著。

这个岁数的肉棒远远不够啊。

和将军在一起，樱丸从不吝啬自己的叫声。他不记得是在哪场欢爱中领略到的这条王道，只是随着年纪增长而越来越精熟。

“大人…再多一点…多一点…好厉害…顶到底了…嗯啊…”

“见到这样淫乱的你，小直光会作何感想啊…”

僵硬不过一刹那，那对鲜嫩欲滴的唇瓣又开阖着吐春水了：“大人…我怎么会背叛您…还是…您玩腻我了…”

“骚货。”臀肉被狠抽上一记，火辣辣的疼。

“是…恭候您临幸多时…”

樱丸操着张口就来的软糯哑吟盼望对方能高潮得快点。

直光早就见识过自己放荡的一面了不是吗。

那天被田山府主带进房里是他始料未及的，男人吃死了自己不敢告诉将军。未完全愈合的后穴被再次侵犯，一通没头没脑的搅和导致其撕裂得更厉害。

可樱丸依旧尝到了快感。他不知羞耻的肠壁因被插入而激动地剧烈收缩着，正处于狼虎之年的男人次次顶上前列腺，不消一回合便叫他射了两次。

即便沉沦如此，他还想着证明自己并不是个只要含住阴茎就骚出水的小婊子。第一次被将军之外的男人填满，加上分外敏感的反应，樱丸手足无措地哭起来。

不过招来更凶的一顿好肏罢了。

后来在少年尚算宽厚的背上，他一直在考虑如何让自己看起来是被颠下去的，而非因内心燃起熊熊愧疚所以不愿占着人的温度。

没待他想好怎么开口，直光一个脚滑向前栽过去。

樱丸故意松了环在对方颈间的手。

可少年只是将背上那人与自己贴得更紧，温言告诉他抓紧了。

一阵微风袭上裸露在外的皮肤，被次子捡回来的男孩泛着鸡皮疙瘩牢牢抱紧对方，一张小脸蹭在少年颈侧喃喃大人小心一点。

 

 

其实樱丸从未真切恨过老人。

足利义政没有施舍过他一个吻，十几年来他们只是不断做爱做爱做爱。

将军需要玩物，下士需要靠山，仅此而已。

一滴汗滑至老人的下颚，他几乎是出于本能伸出舌尖替人卷去了，这么做完之后连自己都愣怔住。

孩子气，被惯出来的。

老人不动声色，不咸不淡地抽插着，忽略掉那张脸上瞬间异常清醒的神色。

“樱丸。”

将军极少数如此正式地称呼他。

“是…”

“把你的命分给我一半吧。”

“全部。”樱丸将自己完全嵌进对方似敞非敞的怀抱，声线里染上不必要的颤抖，“大人要万寿无疆。”

可笑至极。

“上神可知。”

 

 

樱丸最终比老人早逝。

田山家次子亲手剖开了他。

他躺在自己暖乎乎的血泊里，一刻离不开对面那双眼睛。

傻小子的眼睛里总囊括了整个世界。

就是你啊，我的命定之人，幸与不幸。

其实他也清楚，真正傻的人从来都是自己。

 

 

他们早在那条路上爱过一辈子了。

 

 

END


End file.
